Not the Same
by MusicDreamer101
Summary: When the new girl comes and joins The Teen Titans, Starfire gets let out. One tragic and saddening event draws the line for Star, and she leaves. Star moves to Gothem City and changes her whole life. What happens when The Teen Titans and Starfire meet again 3 years later. This is my first story on fanfiction so please Read! :) Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Old, Hello New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Starfire's POV:**

Ever since Brittney Sander joined The Teen Titans my life has been utter sadness. She has taken my spot and basically replaced me on the team. BB, Cy, Rae, and Robin all have formed strong and great bonds with her, Robin the most. Brittney and Robin have now become the girl and boy friend earthlings speak of. I have caught them a few times in the act of the romancing. The others just ignore me when I say hi or try to start conversing with them. Why have my friends abandoned me? That is not the worse part. They have now called me torq (nothing in my language) because when Britney tried to challenge me to a fight, she started provoking me and bashing me with her words my emotions were too sad or angry to work and she beat me. Ever since then my emotions didn't work properly and my powers been out of control or do not work anymore. Robin requested me to stay out of the fights since they have been accustomed to rescuing me from the horrible villains. I have become their maid instead. I have cleaned, cooked, and done favors to all of them. Brittney, I found out is fake, she is mean and tries to push me down or trip me whenever friends aren't looking. I've tried being nice to her or even asking what I did wrong; she just slapped me and told me to shut up. My thoughts raced as I herd the alarm. I ran as fast as I can to Robin and asked

"Robin may I please join the act of rescuing today?" In a small voice.

"Starfire, I don't have time to argue… whatever… just stay on the sidelines and try not to get caught." he replied rather harshly. I ran to the monster and started making as much damage as I can, that means by but has been kicked many times. I have bruises and sores on my arms and legs but my determination to showing my friends that I am useful is still strong. My enthusiasm has faltered when the villain grabbed me and threw me to Robin which caused him to fall before he could throw his boomerang at him.

"Starfire get out of here! You have been nothing but useless and a piece of torq! The Titans don't need you anymore so get out of my face!" Robin screamed. Brittney smiled evilly at me. The rest of the Titans just glared and told me to get out. I ran as fast as I can back to the Tower. I reached under my bed and grabbed the money I have been saving. I tore all my pictures of friends. The one that hurt the most was when me and Robin were smiling at each other and watching the sunset. I thought Robin and I had something special but I guess I was wrong. I called a taxi and they brought me to the airport. I took the nearest flight to Gothem City. There my life will change. As I set foot to the ground of Gothem I saw Batman, or rather he saw me.

"Starfire why aren't you with your team?" he asked in a concerned voice. So I told him my whole story. He told me he will be the one taking care of me and mentoring me from now on. Bruce or Batman also told me he will teach me to rely on the art of martial and weapons instead of relying on my powers. I also got introduced to his beau, Cat woman or Selina Kyle will teach me how to build a life as a non-superhero. She will get me papers and passports as Kory Anders. I have felt the connection to them as father and mother. This is the start of my fresh start.

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

As the battle finished my team and I were celebrating.

"Booyah! We won another battle!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Hooray." Raven said unemotional.

"Hey where is Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"I sent her home because she was being another distraction again." I replied. We then went home. When we reached the Titans Tower, the first thing I saw was a letter taped on the fridge by mustard. It contained 2 words: Good bye. I was wondering who write that and I only knew one person who was uses mustard for everything, Star. I ran into her room and found all her stuff still there along with torn pictures. I then realized what being a total jerk to her caused. The team soon arrived and guessed that Star left except BB.

"Where's Starfire guys?" he asked. None of us talked except Brittney.

"Well she _finally_ realized that she wasn't good enough for this team and left us. Who cares about her anyway?" She replied snobbily. That was it for Robin.

"Shut up will you! Star was our friend, and we treated her like a maid. She didn't deserve any of it and you said 'we don't need her'. We do…I do." Robin whispered the last part.

"Look Brittney, you may not have known her, but we have. To me Starfire was the only one that has known my whole life story, that has been there for everyone, cheered everyone up. Even though she dragged me to do girly stuff, it made me feel normal. She was my sister. And I treated her horribly." Raven felt guilty, all Star has ever done was try to make everyone happy.

"To me Starfire was a little sister. Every time she would beat someone up or shake my hand hard she would make me proud. I would protect her from every guy that hurt her. Now I'm the guy she needs protecting from. I'm gonna miss you Little Lady." Cyborg felt sad. He swore to protect Star from guys, now he hurt her. He just lost one sister.

"Starfire was the one that always laughed at my jokes. She would always make me feel special by eating tofu or lauging. I loved it when I turned into a small cat and she would pet me. I was like her little brother. I will always miss you Star." Beast Boy said. It was the only time that he wasn't making a joke of everything. This time he was serious and sad. The silence and the fact that the whole team was staring at Robin to say who Starfire was to him were awkward. They knew Starfire meant the most to him. They were more than just sibling or friend relationships, they were more. They also knew that he was the one that hurt Starfire the most. Robin sighed and said

"Star to me was the most amazing woman on this Earth. I loved how she would brighten up everyone's day just by smiling. She was the one that made me less serious and made me feel normal and special. I hurt her in the worse way possible. I would always love her. I was just too scared of commitment in dating in the same team. I was afraid of risking our lives in doing missions to have too close bonds. I wish I could tell her I love her… at least one time. Now I can't. I feel as if I failed in making her smile. I **know **we will see each other again… one day. I will always love you Star… wherever you are." And then there was silence. The whole team was crying with silent tears streaming down their face, except of course Brittney who was starting to fall asleep after those 'boring' speeches. They now regret and realize how important Starfire to them. There was only a little spark of hope left in every seeing Star again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm new to fanfiction and thank anyone for reading this story. Please go easy on me this is my first story. Read and Review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Shock and Vacation

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Kori's (Star's) POV:**

Its been 3 years since I left The Teen Titans. Much has changed since then. I am now known as Kori Anders; a model, actress, singer, designer, and daughter to Bruce and Selina Wayne. In hero form I am known as Fire Blade. I am known as the scariest woman hero in Geothem City. I have defeated every villain to walk to Gothem. They always fear me, even joker. I work alone except for some extreme missions with Dad (Batman), Mom (Cat woman), Babs (Bat woman), and Wally (Flash: Used to be known as kid flash). Babs is officially my best friend and sister along with her boyfriend, Wally, who is my best friend and my protective older brother. Since I left the Teen Titans, my powers don't work anymore since I haven't really felt pure joy in awhile. Sure I'm happy but the Titans betraying me still burned in my mind. I have now relied on martial arts and weapons.

I was having breakfast when Mom and Dad looked nervous and were keeping something important from me.

"Mom, Dad have anything to say to me?" I asked.

"Um darling you know the Heroes Conference and the Wayne Charity is coming up this week right?" Dad asked.

"Yea I'm so excited to go." I replied.

"Well you know I haven't seen Robin in awhile… so Robin and the Teen Titans are going to stay here for 3 weeks for the Heroes Conference along with the Wayne Charity." Dad sputtered out fast, afraid of my reaction. I decided to keep a cool façade.

"Cool, when are they getting here?" I asked. I would've laughed at their faces of surprise if it weren't for the serious subject. They looked so surprised. Imagine that Batman and Cat woman looking so shocked at my words.

"U-um tonight honey." Mom answered my question. Wow they decided to keep that information for so long. But I guess it's understandable, my temper is very short.

"Okay I have to go and prepare another fashion show. I will be back home by 7 pm at the latest." I kissed they good bye and left the house. I kept thinking to myself how I was going to react to this. They don't know that I am Starfire so I will just have to keep it from them. I don't want to get hurt again so I'm not risking showing them my old identity. That was my last thought as I drove away from the Wayne Mansion.

* * *

**Selina/Bruce's (Batman/Cat woman's) POV:**

"Wow, Kori took that much better than I thought she would." Bruce said.

"Bruce you know that this is a big shock for her. I am worried about her reaction. What if they hurt her again? It was already hard the first time she got hurt, she might not be able to take it the second." Selina said with concern.

"Look Selina she will be fine. Kori is a strong girl and I know she will pull through. I am so disappointed in Robin. How could he hurt someone so special and kind hearted. I have decided against telling them Kori's old identity. She will tell them in the right time." Bruce said reassuring his wife.

"I guess you're right." Selina replied.

"Aren't I always?" Bruce stated cockily.

"Don't push it honey." Selina said as she pecked his check and went to get prepared for the day. Bruce just scowled and went back to reading the paper and watching the news.

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

3 years has gone and passed. The Teen Titans is still saving Jump City but this team is broken and disbanded on the inside. Bumble Bee has joined us ever since Cy and her has gotten better. She has lifted Cy and our team's spirit, but will never get it fixed. Brittney is still in our team but I'm not dating her anymore. I broke up with her when Star left. We mostly try to ignore her now. We have been looking for Star and haven't made any progress. I have now become Nightwing and we are now having an official team meeting.

"Titans, we will be going to Gothem City to Bruce and his family to go to the Heroes Conference and the Wayne Charity. We will be staying there for 3 weeks. Also we will be leaving in 2 hours and arrive there at 7 pm." I stated.

"VACATION!" Beast Boy shouted with much enthusiasm.

"A Break" Rae said with relief. B.B and Raven has now gotten together, so Rae is less unemotional and has that spark of love in her eyes.

"All I need is relaxation and food" Cy replied happily. B smacked him up the head.

"And of course you darling." Cy said pecking B.

"Thank you, I haven't gotten a break in awhile. It will be nice.

"Also we will be our identity names. I will be Richard Grayson. Beast Boy will be Garfield Logan, Rae will be Rachel Roth, Cy will be Victor Stone, and B will be Karen Beecher. That will be all, start packing." I stated and left for my room. When I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I saw a broken and incomplete man. Sure I have accomplished many things but regret many too. Since Star is gone I no longer have the spark in my eye. My only drive to live is crime; I now lock myself in my room everyday trying to save this city, having nothing else to do. I sighed and left the mirror. It will be great again seeing Bruce, Selina, Babs, and Flash. I can't believe Bruce now has a family. Sure he will be retired soon, but I didn't expect a family with him, I'm just glad it's Selina and not some other girl. I also herd about their daughter, I am confused about that. Bruce normally doesn't try to form close bonds with anyone, maybe this girl has touched his heart? I don't know. I'm just glad I will have a normal, peaceful vacation to enjoy. I need something to take my mind of crime and Star. If only I knew what will happen once I got to Gothem, it is anything other than peaceful and normal.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews! Please keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**kimminightwing: I'm sorry this story is so sad, but keep hanging on it will be better! Thank you for being my first reviewer! :) **

**If anyone wants any spoilers, just Pm me!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for awhile, but I had an emergency. My family member recently died. I just got out of the U.S. for an emergency flight to the funeral. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you and hang in there. :) **


	4. Chapter 3: The Awkward Silences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Again**

**Bruce's POV:**

It was 6:55 and I was patiently awaiting both the Teen Titan's presence and Kori's presence. Over the past 3 years Kori has become my daughter. I love her and am very over protective to whoever may hurt her. When I found out what the Teen Titans did to Kori, I was very disappointed in Robin. I knew I taught him better than to treat Kori like she was useless. Selina and I have raised her into a new and better person. We have taught her everything we know and she is now confident, smart, and beautiful. We are very proud of what has become of Kori and her success in both the normal world and the hero world. The clock struck 7 pm and the doorbell sounded. Selina and I were patiently waiting and I got up to open the door. There outside were the Titans and the bratty Brittney.

"Hey Richard!" I greeted him and we 'man hugged'.

"Hey Bruce!" he greeted me back. And then I greeted all the others with Selina.

"Everyone this is my wife Selina Wayne." I introduced. The Robin introduced his team.

"This is Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, and Brittney Sanders. Nice to meet you, Selina. I've herd many wonderful things about you from Bruce."

"Nice to meet you too. I've herd many things about you also." Selina purposely not saying great.

I now got worried. I haven't herd from Kori yet and she said she would be here by 7 pm. I whispered to Selina

"Honey why isn't Kori here yet, have you heard from her?" she whispered back

"No, I thought she called you. Maybe she must've gotten held up by a criminal." Then my phone rang, it was Kori.

"Excuse me." I left to go to a more private place. And I pressed talk.

"Dad, I'm gonna be a little late to the meeting cause I got held up. I'll be there in 20." I heard her talk while fighting another villain. I heard kicks and punches. I smiled to myself.

"Ok honey be careful" I replied then she hung up. I returned back and everyone was sitting in our living room talking. I noticed Selina was forcing back a glare at the team. I sighed; she hated it when someone hurt her daughter.

"Um sorry for the delay, but Kori had an emergency and she will be here in about 20 minutes." I said.

"That's okay" replied Robin.

"Is Kori ok?" whispered Selina in my ear.

"She is fine. She can handle and take care of herself. You know she will call for backup if she is indeed in trouble." I whispered back. There was an awkward silence.

"So… Richard, how has the team been so far." I asked I knew he will have trouble lying to me about Starfire. Their faces all looked sullen and despaired.

"Is everything ok?" asked Selina.

"It's fine." Replied Victor.

"I just noticed, but where is Starfire?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"She left." Rachel whispered out.

"Why?" Selina pressed.

"Because we treated her really bad since Beaker joined our team." Said Beast Boy ashamed.

"Umm my name is like Brittney. Get your like facts like straight" Brittney whispered rudely. Selina looked like she wanted to knock her out right there and there. I put my arms around her trying to restrain her knowing that I will have to be restrained if one more word came out of her mouth. Then the silence was broken when I herd the door. Kori came through and everyone turned their way.

"Umm hey everyone, sorry I'm late." She said.

"That's fine honey… come meet everyone. This is Richard Grayson, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, and Brittney Sanders. Everyone this is my daughter Kori Anders Wayne." I introduced. I saw Richard staring at her and Brittney glaring at Kori. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Kori's POV:**

I was on my way home when Fire Blade's signal went on. I changed to my uniform and transformed my Porsche Boxster into a speed bike (like Nightwing's bike but more advanced with high-tech features). I saw it was a bank robber. This will only take 10 minutes. I immediately called Dad, knowing that I would be late and he would be mad. oO-After the Fight-Oo I turned my car back to my Porsche Boxster and headed home. Once I reached home I felt eyes boring on the back of my head. There I saw my ex- friends and teammates. I fought tears that were coming out of my eyes. "Umm hey everyone, sorry I'm late." I muttered. "That's okay honey… come meet everyone. This is Richard Grayson, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, and Brittney Sanders. Everyone this is my daughter Kori Anders Wayne." Dad introduced. I saw that Ro-he was staring at me. I also saw the brat glaring at me. This was going to be a long night. Richard (Nightwing)'s POV When I saw Kori Anders Wayne, it was like staring at the twin of Sta-her. She had beautiful silky red hair that were in layers and straight bangs that covered part of her face, she had amazing bright emerald eyes that looked as if it lost its spark. She had tan skin and an hourglass body. She looked amazing. I wasn't going to think of Sta-her. This vacation was supposed to be about forgetting her and missions. "Nice to meet you." I muttered. Kori stared at me like she was analyzing me. "Hey Kori, aren't you the one who created the new fashion line called Spark!" B, cough, Karen exclaimed excitedly. "Yea you must've herd of it, your outfit is great by the way!" Kori replied smiling genuinely. "Nice to meet you, Kori Wayne. I love your action movies! They're great!" Gar stated. "Thank you but it's all in the script." She blushed. "No, seriously. You kick but. I saw all your moves. The punching, kicking, and the slapping!" Victor replied. "Seriously guys, it was nothing" Kori replied now looking like a tomato.

"Also I love how you modeled darkness. I really loved how you captured all emotions in your modeling" Rachel said.

"Thank you, no one has really understand the greatness of meditation and silence. Pictures capture everything, you are the first person I've met that actually realized this. I got this inspiration from an old friend." Kori thanked Rachel.

"It's nothing." Rachel replied. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Um how about we eat dinner." Selina replied. I don't know, but something about her makes me thinks she hates me. I've done nothing to her, I mean I just met her and all. I'm probably just getting paranoid. Once we reached the table I met Alfred.

"Alfred, I've missed you so much" I hugged him.

"You too Master Richard." He sounded surprised.

"Alfred how many times do I have to tell you to call me Richard." I replied.

"Sorry Ma- um Richard. It's been too long." Alfred stuttered and then he walked away to take out the dinner. We sat in a long rectangular table. Bruce sat on one side while Selina sat on the other. I sat next to Bruce and Kori was across me. Beside me was Victor across from him was Karen. Beside Victor was Gar and across from him was Rachel. Beside Gar was Brittney. Again there was an awkward silence. Bruce cleared his throat. I took that as a cue to start a conversation.

"Um Bruce, when did you and Selina meet Kori?" I questioned.

"Well three years ago, I saw Kori. She was heartbroken from abandonment from her so called 'friends'! I took her to Selina and we instantly fell in love with her. We adopted her and helped make her into the person she is now." Bruce sounded angry on the part about abandonment from 'friends'. That just reminded me that we abandoned Star. It was impossible, Kori can't be Star… it can't be. I just cleared those thoughts out of my head.

"Um I know that Brittney is a new team member to the Teen Titans, but where is Starfire? I thought she was part of your team?" Kori asked. That was strange she sounded as if she already knew the answer. I know she was also an undercover hero, I guess Bruce filled her in on everything.

"Well Kori," I stared at her,

"Me and the team did something to hurt her. We regret it a lot. But we can't take anything back…" I trailed on thinking about Star. All the Teen Titans had a look of regret fullness and remorse on their faces except Brittney. But I guess we just kept her on the team cause we feel bad for her, so I guess she doesn't count as a team member.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry for asking but what did you do to make her upset?" Kori questioned again.

"Um… I really don't want to talk about it. But it was mainly my fault why she left, the rest of the team didn't hurt her as bad." I mumbled and looked up at her. I saw the same eyes full of hurt as I did when Star left. I couldn't stare at them any longer. I cleared my throat and Bruce started normal small talk. I zoned out the rest of the conversation because of my thoughts about Star. I know this vacation was about not forgetting her, but I can't. My thoughts were cut out when I heard a phone ringing. I looked around to see whose phone it was. It was Kori's.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." Kori muttered and left the room.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

My phone rang and I excused myself. It was Blake, my boyfriend. Blake was a new hero. I met him 2 years ago. We hit it off from then and he became one of my rocks. He was there when I was heartbroken, when I felt useless, when I needed someone. I love him and he loves me. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey love, how are you? I know the Titans came there today. Bruce, Selina, Babs, and Wally told me." I smiled of how protective they all are about me.

"Yea I'm fine, it just hurts to see them. They all regret hurting me, I can tell. I just don't know whether or not to tell them who I really was. I'm so confused! I need you." I whispered.

"Kori, don't worry I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you, just hang on." He answered.

"Thank you, I love you too." I said while wiping my tears. Blake is coming, this night is about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

A/N: You Guys are the Best! Thank you for the condolences and the patience. You guys are what makes it worth writing in fanfiction. I can't thank you enough! :)

kerensparkle: Yes I will write more! Thank you for the review!

jaqui101: I emailed you some spoilers! Thank you for the review. It meant a lot of what you said when you replied in the email.

TmntRr : Stick around to find out! Thank you for the review. And I will update soon.

Pumpkin-love33: I will, thanks for the review!

J.A.M.B: You're words mean a lot to me! Thank you for the review. This review touched me a lot. And you will see chapters in the future!

Yolo: Thank you for the sincerity and the review! Also I hope this will turn out to be a great story since this is my first one!

Pumpkin-love33: I will update as soon as possible! Thank you for reviewing twice.

kimminightwing: Thank you for the support and the review! And all is well!

WishToBeYouSomeday: Thank you for the condolences and the review! I feel better because of your review! J

Mystery : Thank you for the review! I will update as soon as possible.

RS : Thank you! I will write more!

Guest 6/16/13 . chapter 2: Thank you for the review and the compliments! You're so nice!

Guest 6/16/13 . chapter 1: Thank you for the advice. I tried to fix it! I hope you will keep reading this story!

Someone: Yes I will update as soon as I can. And I do hope this story will turn out well! Thank you for the idea and the review!

kricV5: I hope I fixed it, please keep hanging on, this is my first story. Thank you for the review!

StarRob Lover: I agree with you, there isn't much Teen Titan stories! I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for the review!

magicchalkdust: Thank you for the review and the compliment! You're so nice!


	5. Chapter 4: Of Memories and Breakthroughs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Jealousy and Memories**

**Richard's POV:**

When Kori walked into the room she had puffy, red eyes that made it look like she was crying. Although she had a small smile that made me think that she had a good conversation with whoever called her. She whispered something to Bruce and Selina and then went back to her seat. Soon everyone was back to having small talk. This time I joined in. Bruce and I were in the middle of a conversation about new weapons that we developed and used over the past years when a doorbell interrupted all conversations.

"I'll get it. Sorry guys, but I invited someone, is that ok with you?" She asked. Bruce and Selina looked unsurprised; I guess that's what Kori said to them. Everyone nodded. She opened the door and a guy walked in. An old feeling welled up inside me, jealously. This guy had jet black hair that reached his eyes. His eyes were a deep clear blue. His body was well built and muscular. Kori hugged him and whispered something in his ear. He looked like he understood. Then they turned to us.

"Hey everyone this is my boyfriend, Blake. Blake this is Richard, Garfield, Rachel, Victor, Karen, and Brittney." Kori introduced and Blake waved. I glared at him and he seemed to notice, he glared right back. Bruce sighed as if seeing our little scene. Everyone waved and smiled back at Blake. Then Gar whispered into my ear.

"Somebody's jealous"

"No I'm not" I growled back.

"Yea right… like that I'll believe" he taunted right back. Then he and I turned back into everyone. Everyone was done with dinner so we went into the dinning room to talk. After 30 minutes of talking and glaring (Blake and I in particular), Bruce decided it was time to play games. He brought out Monopoly and we soon started playing. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Every now and then I would steal glances at Kori. Everything about her was perfect except the guy beside her. For some reason to me, he just didn't look like he belonged right next to her. Everyone started heading to their rooms to bed and Blake soon left saying he had to go home. Soon it was just me and Kori.

"So Kori…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. She blushed and repeated.

"Sorry I just didn't know what to ask so I guess I'm asking questions to know about each other. How about we play 20 questions?" she replied.

"Sure and my favorite color is emerald green. What about you, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Clear blue, and why emerald green?" she said.

"That color reminded me of a close friend I had lost years ago. Why is clear blue your favorite color" I said replied trying to forget.

"Oh. Well clear blue is my favorite color for the same reason your favorite color is emerald green." We both sighed thinking of lost friends. We both continued our game laughing and joking. It felt so natural around her; I haven't felt this carefree and happy in a long time. We were sitting next to each other when Kori started getting tired and leaned on me. I tried to wake her up but it was no use. She was a heavy sleeper and apparently had a long day. I took the hair of her face feeling this familiarity. I sighed, thinking of how beautiful she was. I then carried her bridal style up to her room. I gently put her on her bed and went back to mine. I laid on my bed thinking of Kori. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her smile, laugh, how her eyes looked like they lost the happiness, and how she seemed so familiar. My had instantly went to my neck to a necklace. This necklace was in the shape of a T, and in the back was engraved Starfire and Robin forever. This was the most important thing Star left behind. I gave it to her before Brittney ruined everything…I ruined everything. I thought of all the memories we shared. One particular memory stuck out, it was after Blackfire got arrested and we were in the roof. I promised her that she would never be replaced; I remembered her beautiful eyes that looked so broken when I told her to get out. I broke my promise, the promise that meant the most important to me. Star, she was the one that cared the most for me besides my team and Bruce, she was the one that always made sure I could relax, that I was still down to Earth after all the missions, and the stress, she made me the happiest in my life, after my parents died. My thoughts trailed on as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

After Richard brought me to bed, I woke up. I realized that old feelings came back when I was laughing and talking with him. He made me even happier than Blake has, NO! I cannot think that. He hurt me, Blake has been nothing but perfect, Blake has never hurt me. But even though I've felt so natural with him, like it was the easiest thing on the whole universe. I cannot help but think of all the good memories we had. The smiling, laughing, and the harmless flirting. I remembered how he was the one person that decided to help me with human terms when I didn't understand something, the guy I kissed to learn English when I first met him, the missions where he saved me, looked out for me, was there for me when I needed it, and all the times in the roof. I can't help but think there is no other guy that would ever make me feel that way… I never thought I would ever feel this way again. My thoughts drifted as sleep took over.

* * *

**Rachel's POV (You didn't expect that, did you? _)**

That night was one of the only times I've felt complete since Starfire left. Kori seemed so familiar, yet so different. When I saw her eyes I knew something happened to her. She looked broken, incomplete, just like Richard. As I said goodnight to everyone and pecked Gar, I left to go to my room. I waited till everyone went to sleep, I meditated. I listened to Richard's thoughts; they were of Starfire and Kori? Wait! Kori, Starfire, Starfire, Kori! Kori is Starfire. I listened to Kori's thoughts and they were all of Robin and her. They were of memories. What do I do now? I can't just tell anyone, I realized that if Starfire wanted us to know, she would tell us. I decided that I will confront her tomorrow. That was the last thought I had and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! Also I am giving credit to helping me create awesome ideas to **jaqui101!

Pumpkin-love33: Thank you for all the compliments! You are awesome! And I hope this chapter lived up to what you were expecting.

WishToBeYouSomeday: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

jaqui101: Thank you, I guess I'll update when I can, since it's summer, I'll be able to update often!

kricV5: Sorry for driving you crazy, and I did fix that chapter! Thank you for pointing that out. And I hope you liked this chapter!

:)


	6. Chapter 5: The Big Reveal

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Big Reveal **

**Richard's POV:**

Today at the breakfast table, all the tension was gone. It's like all of us have known Kori all our lives. She seemed like she belonged right in. That is except for Brittney. She just ignored everyone and kept talking and texting on her phone to whoever it may be.

"So, Kori, if you ever had one wish, what would it be?" asked Gar.  
"Um probably that I could turn back time." She answered.  
"Why?" Gar pressed.

"Because I made a mistake in getting hurt. It took a really long time for me to recover from that." She whispered. It also seemed that she had a lot of secrets she won't be willing to share any time soon.

"What about you, if you had one wish Gar, what would it be?" this time Kori asked.

"The same as yours but its because I hurt a close friend that was like my older sister. She made everyone smile, be happy. But we really hurt her. I've regretted that decision ever since. We just want her back." Gar had a tear fall from his face. Everyone looked sullen.

Kori did something unexpected, she hugged Gar. She also whispered something in his ear that made him nod. I wonder what it was. Anyway Rae and Gar asked to talk to Kori in private. They left to go to a room. While they were doing that I was looking for the work out room. I haven't been here in a long time so I started to get lost. Then I herd what Gar, Rae, and Kori were talking about. This brought me total and utter shock…

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

When I saw Kori whisper something to Gar, I knew that he had to know too. I read his mind, and saw he also had consumptions about it. Then we asked to talk to her privately. She brought us up to her room,

"So guys, what's on your mind?" Kori asked.

"We think you're Starfire." Gar blurted out. I did a face-palm and then I smacked Gar up his head.

"Ow! Rae, what was that for?" and I just smirked back.

"Is it really you?" I whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was really hurt. I forgive you guys!" She had tears in her eyes. So did Gar and I, and then I ran up to her and hugged her. Gar soon joined and we were all sobbing and hugging.

"I really missed you, and I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Me too, I missed you guys so much!" she replied. When we were done we all just randomly busted out laughing, just like old times. What we didn't realize was there was someone outside, eavesdropping. When we opened the door, we saw Richard looking like a gold fish, with his jaw out.

"Um Gar and I have to go do something." I said and pulled Gar with me.

"What Rae! I really wanted to see their heart to heart, you know?" Gar whined. I just laughed and gave him a kiss to make him shut up.

* * *

**Kori's POV:**

"Look, I'm really sorry for eavesdropping, but is it really you Star?" he asked with so much emotion in his eyes.

"I am." As I whispered those 2 words, Richard came up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I really missed you Star." Richard said. I put my arms around him and replied,

"I really missed you too Robin." And tears started falling down. As we were done his shirt was all wrinkled and wet.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, I kinda messed it up." I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, Star, er, Kori. I'm just glad I have you back. By the way, what do I call you now Star or Kori?" He wondered out loud.

"Um since only Victor and Karen don't know about Star, I'll announce it tonight during dinner. So, call me Kori until dinner, then call me whatever you want, after that."

"Ok. Kori, why didn't you ever contact us, or tell us you were Starfire from the beginning?" he asked.

"Well I was really hurt, it took a long time for me to get better. Do you know Robin, that I can't use my powers anymore? I haven't felt that happy since 3 years ago." I answered while tears fell down my check. He took both of his hands and put them on my face, he wiped my tears away, and said,

"Kori, I will always be there for you. I'm sorry about what happened. I promise we'll get your powers back." And he kissed my forehead. We both felt a spark, I could tell from his surprised face. His face was just inches from mine, we both started leaning in then *ALARM*. The alarm went off and I almost groaned. The Teen Titans (and Brittney) and me went to my 'secret room'. We all suited up. I wore a black leather suit, black mask, and my utility belt. I looked at the others; they changed their suits too. Bumblee now wore a leather black and yellow dress that was like her second skin, and boot/heels that went up to her knees with fish nets. Cyborg now had less bulky machines around him now. Beast Boy now with muscles and the same height as me wore his usual shirt but it showed his muscles and his tights with his shoes. Raven now wore a white cape and white suit with her normal shoes but white. Brittney wore a slutty shirt that almost had her stuff, cough, cough and short shorts that showed her but and then 6 inch heels. Last but not least was Nightwing. Nightwing wore a black suit with now a blue bird on the front along with his usual black mask and utility belt that was also black. Dad came in and said

"Do you guys have this, because Selina and I have a date in 20 and I'm not even dressed yet." He looked sheepish.

"Yea and if we need backup then I'll call Babs and Wally. Also Dad, wear the black button up, slacks, and blue tie. Mom would love that." I winked, and he laughed and looked relieved. Everyone else laughed with me. And I took my motorcycle along with Nightwing. Everyone else rode in the new and improved T-Car.

When we reached the villain he looked different. He had a mask on his face so you couldn't see who he was, you could see his bright emerald eyes that looked so familiar, he has a muscle build, a black suit with emerald green touches. It seems like I knew him but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was breaking into a top-secret facility. He was shooting green bolts that were tamaranian. I was starting to get worried. I took out my boomerang and shot it at him. This got his attention. Rae then used her power to make a car hit him. Instead he shot it straight at her. Beast Boy, fast to defend her, turned into a t-rex and crushed that car. He finally stopped flying and I went directly at him with Nightwing. We kicked and punched but then he shot a bolt at Nightwing and he was unconscious. Then Cy hit him with his blast and B started hitting him as much as he could but his blast also sent them flying. It was only me. As I reached and tried to help Nightwing he pinned me against the wall. His eyes started glowing so I knew what would come next. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to over come me when…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took awhile to update! I will update as much as I can! Thank you for all the reviews! and more credit for ideas go to: Elisa2019 and jaqui101. Thank you guys so much. And if I miss someone just pm me, sorry! And I know, I left you hanging! :) **

**kricV5: Ok in the next chapters I will include more dialogue from Blake! Thank you for the tips!**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: Thank you for the luck. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**WishToBeYouSomeday: Thank you and I will!**

**Pumpkin-love33: Thanks I hope you liked this one.**

**Elisa2019: Thanks for the review and the ideas!**

**Someone: Thank you for the tips. I just wanted the reader to have more to read. Because when I'm reading I usually want to read more than less. I'll keep that in mind. Also English isn't my first language too I'm a Philippina so I speak Tagalog. Thank you for the condolences also, it is hard coping, but writing helps me think of something else.**

**Robstar: Thank you and I will!**

**Micks22: Thank you and I won't! **  
**Sweetums14: Sorry I couldn't give many spoilers. I'm kind of overloaded with work but I'll update when I can.**

**Guest 7/8/13 . chapter 4: Thank you! I will update this story.**

**Guest 7/8/13 . chapter 1: You will find out in the end…**

**Halo : Thank you. I'll update as much as I can!**

**Starfire Gods WP: I will and thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6: The Question is Popped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! **

* * *

**Kori's POV:**

* * *

I waited for darkness to overcome me when…

I opened my eyes, I could feel them glowing. Suddenly, I'm lifted into the air and my star bolts are working. I start shooting at him. He didn't expect it so when he started fighting back, he was too late. I already pinned him down.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" I asked.

"I am Ryan, that is what my Tameranian name means in English." He said. Then I removed his mask and saw my old friend.

"Ryan! Its me Kori, Starfire… ring a bell?" I asked while hugging him.

"Wow… Kori you… its you!" he stuttered while hugging me back. By then the Teen Titans are looking at us like we're crazy, including Brittney who has been doing nothing.

"Um… am I the only one here confused, or Star-um I mean Kori is hugging the enemy." Beast Boy said. Then I slapped myself in the head including Rae and Robin.

"Wait did Beast Boy and Ryan just say Starfire? Starfire is that really you?" Cy asked. I nodded and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Yea I was planning to tell you guys tonight, but I guess the secret's out." Then Cy and B ran up to me and crushed me with their bear-hug. I had tears in my eyes, I got all my friends- my family back. I also got my power back. The one thing that is bothering me is, what to do with Ryan? After we all let go from that group hug. I faced Ryan.

"Ryan, why are you in Earth, committing crimes?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to get your attention. I knew you were a superhero so I knew you would try to stop me. Sorry I made a mess, but I needed to tell you something." I nodded for him to continue.

"Well your father and mother have told me to tell you that some guy named Blake, came to them. They talked to him and answered his questions. That's all princess Kori." I was shocked. I told Blake everything, but I never knew he would do anything about my past.

"Wow… I don't know what to think. Thanks Ryan, tell my parents I said 'hey'" I answered and then he was off.

"Well that was unexpected." Rach said. And everyone nodded. Then we all went back to the mansion. We all decided to watch movies so we did. Until I got a call from Blake.

"Hey Kori, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. It is really important." He asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yea sure. Um… I learned from a little bird that you talked to my parents?" I asked

"Um Bruce and Selina?" he replied catching on.

"Oh come on Blake, don't play dumb. I mean my tamaranean parents." I replied in a duh voice.

"Yea I asked them important questions." He said very vaguely.

"Um, what kind of questions?" I stated.

"Well it is very important ones but come to dinner for tonight and your questions will be answered." He said more mysteriously.

"Well I will, but you're lucky I love you. Or I wouldn't be putting up with these 'surprises'." I stated with a stubborn voice.

"Ok honey, I love you too. See you tonight." He replied with a chuckle.

"Hey guys I have an important surprise date with Blake tonight, so I won't be able to do the movie night the whole time." I said with sorry in my voice.

"That's ok. Just after the date, let us meet him. We'll see if he really is as good as you've said he is." Richard replied with a smirk.

"Ok I will, girls will you help me get prepared?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." B replied with a squeal as they dragged me upstairs. After 3 hours of pulling, waxing, primping, and screaming matches, I was prepared. I was wearing a emerald green strapless dress that reached right above my knees. It had a white ribbon right under the bust and I was wearing white pumps along with my heart shaped locket and earrings that Blake gave me for our anniversary last year.

The doorbell soon rang and I came and got it. Outside was Blake with his slacks, formal shoes, and blue button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"Hey beautiful, you look amazing." He said with a kiss.

"Hey and you don't look so bad yourself." I kissed him back.

"Well see you guys tonight." I said to my friends and left. I wonder what Blake's surprise is.

**Richard's POV:**

* * *

We all watched movies. I was anticipating until Star got back. When the door opened, Star was there but her eyes were puffy and red. She said nothing as she ran up her room. I ran after her…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in awhile. From now on I will take 1 week or less to update. Thank you all for reviewing. And another CLIFFIE! :) **


	8. Chapter 7: RobStar Fluff!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 7: RobStar Fluff! **

**Richard's POV:**

I ran up to Kori's room where I herd sobbing.

"Kori, it's me Richard. Are you ok?" the only response I got was the door opening. I went up to her and put my arms around her.

"R-richard, i-its so b-bad." She stuttered while more tears ran down her face.

"Hey, Kori, I am and always will be here whenever you need me." I said to her.

"Now tell me what happened." I asked her gently.

"W-well you know how B-b- _he_ was taking me out for a date tonight, right? Well _he_ asked me to marry him." She said and paused. While I took this in, I was fuming. He didn't deserve her; he doesn't deserve to hold her, kiss her, or love her.

"I told him it's too s-soon. Then h-he got s-so m-mad. He then g-grabbed me into the private bathroom, and then h-h-he r-ra-ap-…"

"Shhh." I said silencing her. I just held her while she sobbed endlessly in my chest. I took a quick glance at her. Kori's hair was messed up, her wrist were covered in bruises and so were her legs and arms, and finally her dress was torn. All I could see was red. I wanted to kill that Blab guy or whoever he was. How could he do this to her? Her sobbing stopped and looked up to me.

"Richard, why would he do this to me. Was I not good enough, he made me feel worthless. Am I really that worthless. When he did this to me, I couldn't do anything. I've defeated many criminals but how could I not defend myself at this moment?" she asked with more silent tears flowing.

"Look Kori, you are the strongest girl I have ever met. And never, never tell yourself that you are useless or worthless! Kori, always remember you always have people there for you, I will always be there for you. And I know me and everyone else will go out to Bloke and beat him up." I said.

"First of all, its Blake. Second, tell all the guys, I'm sure Dad will love to use his new weapons." She replied with a fierce look. I just kissed her forehead and she snuggled into my arms. This brought back all the memories, all the happiness. I smiled and instantly went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everyone that reviewed and good guessing! :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans **

* * *

**Chapter 8: I'll Always be there...**

**Kori's POV:**

I woke up, smiling, remembering the events of last night. I was horror stricken of what _he_ did. How could _he_ do this, I was _his_ girlfriend for so long, I gave him everything, I trusted _him_. I guess I was wrong about _him_. I was glad Richard was there for me. I looked up and saw his face. He looked so peaceful. I carefully reached up and caressed his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Richard asked me.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked back.

"Well I have to gather the guys and we have a couple plans to fulfill today, other than that I'm fantastic!" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Richard, I have to tell them what happened during breakfast, I'm sure they'll be worried. I mean, I just ran upstairs crying with now explanation." I said biting my lip.

"Look, don't worry about it; I'll be right there with you. Whatever you need, I'll be there." He stated gently.

"Richard, why did you treat me like you did all those years ago?" I asked him.

"I was a total idiot. I was too stressed with work and Brittney somehow made me think that hooking up with her was what I needed, I didn't mean any of the things I said, and I didn't mean to hurt you. That was my biggest regret." He replied with his head down, ashamed.

"That was in the past. What matters now is that you're here with me, when I need you." I whispered. And our faces started to get closer. We were 1 inch from each other when,

"Guys its time for breakfast!" Cy busted in. we both jumped apart, our faces red of embarrassment. Cy smirked at us,

"Did I interrupt something?"

"NO!" I screamed fully embarrassed with Robin.

"We'll meet you downstairs, I just have to get ready." I said, this time calmly. When Cy was out the door. Richard cleared his throat.

"Um I better go down, I'll meet you at breakfast." He said stuttering on his words. I giggled at his cute habit. I changed into skinny jeans, boots, a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt with a black and white scarf. I put my hair into a high pony tail and put some mascara and lip gloss. When I was downstairs everyone looked at me.

"Sorry about yesterday guys, it was a really bad night for me. I also have to tell you something important." I sat next to Richard and my Dad.

"Well last night, _he _proposed to me. I said no because I didn't feel ready. Well he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the bathroom. And then he-he, r-raped me." I said with tears streaming down my face. Robin grabbed my hand for support. Everyone at the table looked murderous.

"Well then, I think I speak for everyone when I say this. I think we need to play Blake a little visit, don't you guys think so?" Gar asked.

"Yea I'll get 'The Kit', and I'll me you all downstairs in an hour." Dad said with a purple face. Everyone soon left the table except Richard and I.

"Hey, you're going to be alright. _He's_ not here anymore to hurt you. We will always be there to protect you… I'll always be there to protect you." Richard said wiping the tears away.

"Thank you, for being here." I sad while hugging him.

"No problem." He said smiling.

"Well I better get ready."

"Yea." I said and he headed up to his room.

I hope that **Blake** will get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter will be the Blake Beating! :) **


End file.
